


tired

by jellycafes



Category: Gugudan (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, How Do I Tag, Sally - Freeform, salyee, soyee - Freeform, this is a huge disappointment, uh i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellycafes/pseuds/jellycafes
Summary: Sally teaches Soyee how to ride a bike





	tired

The time is four p.m., and gugudan's dorm would usually be filled with peace around this part of the afternoon. They'd consider cooling activities like stroll around the park, eat afternoon snacks, take a nap, or whatever they'd plan to do that would have the nine of them relaxed from a long day of weariness.

Usually. But not today.

"God, Sojin! This is the 27th time you messed up this day!" Sally's voice melted farther in the field seeing Soyee limping towards her direction. She hissed after grabbing her first aid kit sitting in their bagpack as Soyee continues to limp heavily in attempts to reach the first step of the bleacher for her to sit in. As she succeeds, Sally removes Soyee's kneepad and proceeded to clean the gashes right below her right knee which she got from another accident. "You're totally ruining your skin."

"I'm not as physically active as you are, Xiening. At least, for now. I mean, can't I fail just starting to learn how do I get the hang of it?"

"But, Sojin, I've been teaching you this for a week straight! A week! Still, you can barely drive whole distances not more than 10 meters without falling on your legs." Sally pointed out. "And mind you, I've noticed your bicycle wobbles a lot because you never speed up your pedals. Like, come on! Why can't you put your nice legs to work properly?"

"Nice legs?" Soyee started looking at the other girl with an intent. "Never knew you think my legs are nice, but the note is taken."

Sally went to shoot a sharp glare back with the resistance to feel herself flush a little. "I couldn't really say anything without you putting it in way weirder contexts, can I?" She snarled through her gritted teeth and limited opening of her lips as she presses the cotton harder on her skin just for the heck of revenge. "Damn! Xiening! It stings." Soyee exclaimed, lightly shaking her knee in reflex with Sally holding it in place.

With Sally finally covering the gashes with a band-aid, Soyee regains the desire to try the bicycle once again now that Sally's little advice is all inside her head. "Thanks," she whispered, putting the kneepad and helmet back on.

Soyee walks just normal when she headed towards the bike that was just lying on the ground, and Sally trailed behind and pulled it upright. Soyee sits and held a grip onto the handle as she struggles to place both legs on the pedal. She is really not the type who can manage her own balance. Sally helped by groping onto the handle and that meant putting her hands over Soyee's. The latter flinched but didn't let Sally notice. Her eyes expanding in size seeing the older one holding her hands said a lot.

She finally succeeded and Sally retrieved her hands and have set a timer for 30 minutes. She let Soyee drive in a circular direction for training purposes. She noticed Soyee now pushes the pedals faster than she used to, but she struggles in keeping it in that pace. Anyone could tell just by judging by the sound of her panting. Her heavy breaths followed the movement of her foot. She inhales with an open mouth and exhales pushing her lips out.

Sally examined the girl in her rounds. The sweat dripping from the side of her head down to her neck is the hottest thing she's seen about Soyee—  and not to mention her breathing. The image she depicted made Sally now able to confirm she has this small emotion towards the girl and seeing her oddly attractive in her eyes marked her correct. The lucky girl she is. The stars are on her side.

"30 minutes is up!" Sally declared. Soyee pressed the brake down as the bicycle stops to a halt before taking her feet off the pedals to the ground for them to rest. Sally hands Soyee a tumbler full of water and face towel. "Your new record. Nice. You went from 0 to 100 real quick over there."

"Yeah, thanks." Soyee said between her repeated sigh and drank the water all the way until the bottom of the container. "Woah, it got me dead thirsty." She returned the tumbler and proceeded to wipe the drops of sweat on her forehead, cheeks and neck.

"I see that clearly." Sally smiled after shaking the tumbler. It really was empty. Soyee needed that huge rehydration. "I told you a little speeding up does help in riding a bike."

"Did I progress one bit? I thought I wasn't keeping the right pace enough."

"No, no, you did great! I was wondering how you got that too quick. You failed the past days horribly, to be very honest."

The two of them sat in the bleachers as Soyee was still in the process of catching her breath while wiping her sweat away, fanning herself after every drip she dries. "Here," Sally initiated to be the one wiping. She pushes Soyee's cheek to make her face her direction and started. But Soyee's deep stares captured her focus. Soyee fully intended to look at her like that. "Wow, what a wife."

"Wife?" Sally repeated. "Wife who?" But Soyee only let out a hearty laugh as Sally harshly threw the towel to her and moved a seat away. "Now that you can finally ride a bike after ages of lessons I'm finally done with you." She told her when her words are obviously not true. Sally stood and picked up all their stuff sitting in the bleachers along with them.

"No, wait!" Soyee stands up and stops her. Sally concealed her laugh upon her actions. "Congratulations, you're the first person to believe that."

"What are you so edgy towards me for?" Soyee had to roll her eyes. "You're lucky I'd let you pass. But anyway, want me to give you a back ride, Mrs. Jang Xiening?"

"Ew, wet cheeseball on the lose." Sally backed away just to justify herself. "But, Sojin, are you sure you can handle more weight in driving a bicycle? I mean, you barely balance yourself in one."

"Nonsense, you helped me with that either. I'd always need a practice on having a back rider, too."

They went down the bleachers and grabbed the bike. Sally positioned herself at the back of Soyee's sit and left a foot on the ground to serve as Soyee's support. She wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist and moved her supporting foot on the other side of the bicycle. She leaned her head against Soyee's back and muttered the words "I love you so much" under her breath, which Soyee heard very clearly.

"I love you too, my very own princess."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is actually my first fanfic in this site and i hope you enjoyed it the slightest bit, at least! i'm sorry this was a mess lmao i worked on this right at midnight.


End file.
